Advances in integrated circuit, processor, telecommunication, networking and other related technologies have led to the proliferation of a wide variety of communication devices having a wide range of communication capabilities. Today, it is not uncommon for conference room and/or office communication devices to be capable of video conferencing, office desk sets to be capable of wideband Voice Over IP (VOIP) telephony, and mobile communication devices to be capable of cellular communication like GSM, 3G and/or wireless communication like WiFi (802.11x) and WiMax. And yet, it is still not uncommon for a user to employ a traditional (cordless) handset, when a user is home. Thus, today, a user typically has at least two options in initiating a communication session with another user, the other user's mobile communication handset, and the communication device located at the current venue the user is located, which may be the user's office, home, and so forth. However, under the prior art, the initiating user typically has no information as to the current presence and capability of the other user. As a result, communication often may not be conducted over the most optimal or capable devices.
{GSM=Global System for Mobile Communication; 3G=3rd Generation; and WiMax=Worldwide Interoperable Microwave Access.}